


scars

by glim



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Food, M/M, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 15:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18552607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glim/pseuds/glim
Summary: Steve can't take away the memories or erase the scares, but he can make sure Bucky gets some rest and has something to eat.





	scars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saxifactumterritum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saxifactumterritum/gifts).



> Written for the 'scars' square on my Trope Bingo Round 12 card.

He cleans his weapons first. Lays them out on the coffee table, cleans them with a meticulous and precise touch, and puts them away with the same quiet control. His right hand shakes with fatigue a little when he runs it through his hair; that's the moment when Steve finally goes to him and touches Bucky's shoulder.

"What do you want to eat?" 

Bucky frowns. "I'm not hungry." 

"Okay," Steve touches him on the shoulder again and tucks a few strands of Bucky's hair behind his ear. His hair is clean and slightly damp, the scent of Steve's plain soap and shampoo on his skin. "But I'm going to make dinner while you clean up, so tell me what you want to eat." 

Bucky frowns again and looks up at Steve. His eyes are tired, hollow and shadowed from lack of sleep after his mission. Too many Hydra bases, too many memories and long nights, Steve can see it in his eyes, and in the way he tries to hide how the past still clings to his thoughts and dreams. Bucky keeps those scars hidden, Steve knows, even though they fracture along all his senses, even though they keep him up too many nights and take away his desire to eat or sleep.

Steve can't take away the memories or erase the scares, but he can make sure Bucky gets some rest and has something to eat. 

"You're not going to let me get out of this are you?" A smile touches the corner of Bucky's mouth this time when he looks up at Steve. His eyes flicker bright blue-grey when Steve strokes his hair again and he leans into the touch. 

"Nope. D'you want rice?" 

Steve only gets a tense shrug in response, but it's enough. 

"Okay, rice, then. I'm going to make myself chicken and veggie stir fry, but if you only want the rice that's fine." 

The tension in Bucky's shoulders eases and he turns to press his face in against Steve's side. He eases in closer, close enough that Steve can feel the gentle rise and fall of his breathing, and his arm slips around Steve's waist. They're close and still for a few minutes, and Steve murmurs a few soft things into Bucky's hair when he nuzzles in even closer. The fierce, protective feeling that always rises up in his chest when Bucky comes back from a rough mission like this flares up strong and sharp and Steve closes his eyes against it. 

When Bucky holds him more tightly, Steve slips right into his lap and kisses his hair, presses his lips to Bucky's forehead with a few gentle kisses between murmured endearments that he still cannot bring himself to say aloud. 

For a few minutes longer, Bucky keeps himself wrapped up around Steve. He kisses Steve once on the mouth, soft and firm, then again, harder this time, and rests his forehead against Steve's before pulling away with a sigh. 

"We should eat dinner," Bucky says. He hooks a finger into the neckline of Steve's tee shirt and tugs him in for another kiss. "Are you really going to cook?"

"Yeah, so you can do the dishes and tell me what great rice I make." Steve brushes Bucky's hair back off his face again and strokes his cheek when he tries to glower at Steve. "You love my rice." 

"Sure, Rogers. Sure I do," he mutters, but he smiles again when he nudges Steve off the sofa and follows him into the kitchen.


End file.
